According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a stroller is provided having a forward facing seat, a rearward facing seat, and a seat back. Although the stroller contains two seats, only one of the seats is generally capable of being occupied at one time. According to alternative embodiment stroller, both seats may be generally occupied at the same time.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a stroller is provided that is configured to support a child. The stroller includes a frame, a plurality of wheels supporting the frame, a forward facing seat supported by the frame, a rearward facing seat supported by the frame, and a seat back moveable between a rearward recline position to support a child reclining in the forward facing seat and a forward recline position to support a child reclining in the rearward facing seat.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a stroller is provided that is configured to support a child. The stroller includes a frame, a plurality of wheels supporting the frame, a forward facing seat supported by the frame, a rearward facing seat supported by the frame, a seat back positioned to support a child reclining in the forward facing seat, and a platform positioned rearward of the forward facing seat to support a child standing on the platform. The rearward facing seat is moveable between a use position and a storage position increasing access to the platform for a child to stand on the platform.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a stroller is provided that is configured to support a child. The stroller includes a frame, a plurality of wheels supporting the frame, and a rearward facing seat supported by the frame. The rearward facing seat is moveable between use and storage positions. The stroller further includes a seat back supported by the frame. The seat back is positioned to support the back of the child seated on the rearward facing seat in a rearward facing direction. The seat back is adjustable relative to the frame to provide a plurality of incline angles.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a stroller is provided that is configured to support a child. The stroller includes a frame, a plurality of wheels supporting the frame, a forward facing seat supported by the frame, a rearward facing seat supported by the frame, a seat back positioned to support a child reclining in the forward facing seat, and a platform positioned rearward of the forward facing seat to support a child standing on the platform. The platform has a forward edge and a rearward edge. The stroller further includes a canopy pivotally coupled to the frame at a location rearward of the forward edge of the platform.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.